


stay made of lightning

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bit cheeky, isn't it, fucking yourself on a dildo while I'm right across the hall?"</p><p>or, it's Valentine's Day and Michael has a special gift for Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pink is a fun colour

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be in two parts and is the result of the fact that Michael and Luke exist 
> 
> title is from girl almighty by one direction.

Every Valentine's Day, they get each other gifts. That's how it's always been. They all look forward to it too because it's the one day where they get actual gifts, not joke-presents like that one time Calum gave Ashton two dollars and eighty cents on his birthday with a totally serious expression and told him to "buy himself something pretty".

On Valentine's Day, they're all a little bitter about how they're never in a country long enough to fall in love and they know there's their fans, who'd love to be their Valentines, but they didn't want to choose a Valentine, they wanted it to just happen. So they became each other's Valentine's through an unspoken agreement, and they bought each other things that they liked every February 14th.

It was also kind of a "how well do you know your band" test, but they all enjoyed the challenge and, all in all, it was great. 

\- 

Michael shakes the milk carton furiously before throwing it on the floor. 

"Calum drank all the milk. Again." He seethes as Luke takes a sip from his tea and Ashton walks in shirtless, yawning. 

"Make toast then," Ashton says sleepily, sitting next to Luke, who is eyeing the carton of milk on the floor, trying to resist the urge to pick it up and put it in the recycling bin. 

"'Make toast then'," Michael mimics in a high-pitched voice. "what am I, a bird? I can't survive on bread all the time, like the rest of you, I wanted fuckin' cereal and-"

"Could you pick up the milk carton?" Luke says finally, flinching under Michael's glower. Calum walks in, and, sending tension, starts to retreat.

"Calum get the fuck in here," Michael commands, picking up the milk carton, which earns a beam from Luke, who is glad that Michael seems to be domesticating nicely. 

Calum sighs and walks in. "Look, I'll buy three tomorrow,"

"You can't do that, they'll all expire before you finish them." Ashton says, eyeing Luke's mug of tea and thinking about making his own. 

"Thank you, Voice of Reason." Michael deadpans, putting two slices of bread into the toaster. 

"Or if you froze some of them, they'd stay fresh, wouldn't they... Can you freeze milk?" Ashton continues to ramble, and Luke makes it a point to listen to him because Calum and Michael aren't anymore now that the milk crisis has been more or less resolved. 

Michael does make Ashton a cup of tea, though, picking up on the way Ashton's been watching Luke's mug, and sets it down in front of him before sitting down with his own, and his toast. Calum groans and gets up noisily. 

"It's like I have to do everything," he sighs, putting the kettle on again to make his own cup.

"So," Luke says, putting his mug down slowly. "I've been thinking."

"That's a change," Michael mumbles, almost a reflex action to tease him as much as possible. 

"About?" Calum says, leaning against the counter. 

"Gay sex," Luke finishes, causing Michael to choke a little on a bite of toast. Ashton slaps him on the back a few times and he takes a long gulp of tea to calm down. They all turn to look at Michael, because, well, he's the expert. 

"You've been-" cough "what?!"

"Gay sex, yeah,"

Michael stared at him. "Are you gay now? Because there's a difference between being gay and wanting something up your arse,"

Luke's cheeks heat up a little. "Yeah. I guess that's it. I just..." He shrugs. "Couldn't hurt to try it, you know? And you're always taking about how great it is to have something up your butt," he says, nodding at Michael. "So. Yeah." 

He leaves the fact that every single time he's gotten off, he just felt totally unsatisfied afterwards, unsaid. He needed something to get him over the edge, and he was pretty sure he knew exactly what it was. 

"Well, it is great," Michael says, regaining some of his former composure, shrugging his shoulders. "But... I don't know, Luke, I don't think you could take it." He smirks challengingly at the younger boy.

"'Could," Luke protests, sticking his tongue out, annoyed at this conclusion. 

"So if I told you to meet me in the bedroom in five minutes you'd be ready?" Michael questions, causing Calum to spill some tea onto himself. 

"Fucking shit," he mumbles, grabbing a wad of paper towels. Ashton giggles quietly. 

Luke looks down, cheeks heating up again. "Yeah," he mumbles, not one to back down. In truth, the thought of Michael being the one to stretch him out in the way he's been craving for so long is equal parts scary as it is hot. 

"Right now?" Michael presses, staring at Luke so intently that Ashton starts blushing too. 

Luke's eyes widen and all he can do is nod. Michael sits back in his chair and starts laughing, finally breaking the tension. 

"I could take a dick. I could take all the dicks." Luke says in such a serious tone that all three of them start laughing. Luke's eyebrows knit together in frustration. "Why is that so funny?"

"It's not," Ashton says, trying to stifle his laughter. 

"Luke, no offence, but you just look so... fragile. I don't know how you manage to pull it off despite being shaped like a Titan and having a lip ring but there you go," Calum shrugged, sitting at the table with the other boys, mug clasped in his hands. 

Michael snickered quietly at Luke's expression. Luke folded his arms. "Stop picking on me. At least I don't look like the main character in an anime." He huffed, staring right at Michael's red ass hair. 

Michael narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth. Ashton hurriedly butt in before he said something that would tear the band completely apart. Michael could be hurtful when he needed to be. 

"ANYWAY," Ashton said loudly, actually clapping his hands together. "The point is, Luke, if you want someone to fuck you, that's your choice. We're not gonna stop you from living your little fantasy. Just make sure no magazines get ahold of this fantasy, because this could get really complicated."

Luke nodded, still a little put off by the lack of support from his band mates. He hadn't expected them to be all gung ho about it and bring him straight out to a gay club or anything but he'd at least expected some kind of advice or something. 

He looked up, to see Ashton and Calum talking, discussing a magazine article they had been. He turned his head a little to the side to see Michael staring right at him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just looking at each other, neither of them speaking. Normally, Luke would smirk and sigh, "Michael, please, you're drooling." But he didn't feel like it. He didn't feel like joking anymore. He looked away, still feeling Michael's eyes on his face. 

-

It was the day before Valentine's Day, and just like every single year before, Calum was out, having left all of the shopping until the last day. 

" Where are you going?" Michael wondered, again, like every year. It was like a tradition.

"Out," Calum shrugged before pulling on his Vans and racing for the door. 

"To buy our presents, maybe?" Luke wondered. 

"Nah, I bought those ages ago."

"Okay, Hood. Okay." Michael smirked, keeping his eyes on the TV screen. 

"Fuck you guys," Calum groaned, slamming the door behind him as he left. 

"He wishes," Michael mumbled.

"He better fuckin' deliver," Ashton sighed, picking up his phone. Ashton had been hinting like mad about this type of bandana that claimed to change colour according to your mood, and as soon as Calum had left, Ashton had texted him the name of the shop where it could be bought and received an angry 'IM NOT BUYING UR FUCKNINF PRESENTS I ALREADY DID THAT FUCK OFF' text in response. 

Luke and Michael played a game of Fifa in silence, just for something to do. Luke still wasn't totally over what had happened a few days ago, but he didn't bring it up, and neither did the other boys. But he still wanted to play Fifa, and so he did. 

"What did you guys get me?" He wondered aloud, breaking the silence. 

"That," Michael said, kicking the ball into Luke's goal, consequently causing Luke to elbow him in the ribs. "would be telling," he finished, the grin on his face so wide that Luke was a little scared.

"It better be good."

"Of course," Michael scoffed, horrified that Luke would think any differently.

-

"I am fire," Michael declared, raising his arms. "I am death."

"No Michael, you're wearing a onesie." Calum corrected him.

It was Valentine's Day, and Michael had received fifteen pairs of black skinnies from Calum, which he was ecstatic about as his jeans always seemed to get lost on tour, a laptop from Luke, a serious upgrade from his battered old one, and a fucking dragon onesie from Ashton. 

It was obvious who was the winner.

"You shut your whore mouth." Michael glared at Calum. The onesie had a dragon tail and everything. Calum could fuck off. 

Michael made his way for Ashton, practically sitting on him in his effort to hug him. "Love you, Ash. This onesie is the best thing I own."

Luke smiled fondly at Michael. And at the rest of his band mates but... yeah, at Michael. 

Ashton hugged him back then pulled out his phone, opening the keek app. 

Michael laughed, shaking his head. "You just have to document everything, don't you?"

Luke looked away from them, and at the pair of gold lip rings he'd received from Calum, the signed Green Day poster that he still wasn't sure how Ashton managed to get. But where was Michael's?

He waited until they were done with their keek, before starting to say something, and then stopping. No, if Michael wanted to give him something, he would. He watched the three boys talking and laughing, basically remaining in one big cuddle. Luke stayed on the other side of the room, ignoring the numerous, "Luke would you get the fuck over here"'s he received. 

Did Michael get him anything at all?

He eventually got up, but turned around, making his way into his bedroom, and slamming the door, pulling off his shirt, a shower the only thing on his mind. 

It was when he was dressed in only his boxers that he saw it.

Right in the middle of his bed, not even in its packaging anymore, making it that much more enticing.

A deep pink dildo was on Luke's bed, right beside a small bottle of lube, along with a note that Luke was too stunned to read. His knees felt weak. 

He took a deep breath and picked up the note, sitting down before he fell. This had to be a joke. Someone was fucking with him.

'Happy Valentine's Day, to Luke and his dick. You should probably learn how to fuck yourself before you let anyone else fuck you. Love, Michael xxx.'

Short, crude, and to the point. Just like the boy who had written it. 

So Michael hadn't forgotten. He hadn't forgotten about his present or about what Luke had said a few days back.

Luke took a deep breath and set the note down, facing the next important matter at hand.

The pink silicone toy stated back at him almost teasingly, and Luke thought he might cry, he wanted to use it so bad. 

Of course, as always, Michael had been thinking of him. And the thought made Luke a little testy eyed and also brought a blush to his cheeks.

"Luke?" Calum called, footsteps approaching his door. Eyes widening, Luke shoved the toy under his pillow, along with the little bottle and the note. Calum walked in, following shorty by Ashton, and then Michael.

"You okay?" Ashton wondered, sitting on the younger boy's bed. 

"I'm fine," Luke said, and for the first time in a while, he meant it.

And then his eyes met Michael's and his cheeks blazed, instinctively starting to play with his lip ring, the small smirk of Michael's face rousing the suspicions on the other two boys. 

"What's going on with you two?" Ashton wonders. Calum scoffs in response. 

"Who the fuck ever knows what's going on with Michael and Luke?" To which Ashton nods and mutters, "true".

"I was just gonna shower, so," Luke says eventually, gesturing to his half-nakedness.

Michael's smirk turns into a grin. Luke's blush intensifies.

"This fucking band," Ashton sighs, walking out, ruffling Luke's hair as he goes. 

Luke finally looks up at Michael, his perfectly messy red hair matching the loud shade of the onesie he's wearing. Michael should look absurdly ridiculous, a grown fucking man in a dragon onesie. But Luke thinks he looks insanely attractive, and he wishes he didn't, he really wished he didn't.

"I don't know what's going on here," Calum says, jerking the two boys out of their little staring session. "And I don't wanna," he says, following Ashton's lead on the way out. 

"I thought you might like pink. It's a fun colour." Michael says when Calum's gone.

It takes Luke a second to realise that this is actually happening and nod. "Y-yeah, it's... yeah," he finishes lamely. 

Michael eyes him for another second before turning and leaving, a smile in his voice as he says, "I'll leave you to it."

Luke runs a hand through his hair as the door closes, then pulls his boxers off and grabs a towel.

First things first, he thinks, as he makes for the shower.

-

It's possibly the longest shower Luke's ever had, and he's had some long showers. He stands under the water that's hot, but not too hot and tries not to think too much.

His thoughts stray to Michael and the toy that's still on his bed, under his pillow. It's not exactly small, it's kind of long, and thick and-

With a hiss of defeat, Luke's stroking his already half-hard cock, hips bucking as soon as he touches it. It's been so fucking long, and knowing that he's going to be satisfied properly this time, that he won't be left wanting more afterwards, that thought alone has Luke trembling, shutting off the water and towelling himself off. 

He goes into his room, sitting on his bed.

He hears the faint sounds of an argument, over who's going to go pick up a pizza. Another struggle of the whole band thing: they couldn't have things delivered to them, because if they did that, people would know where they lived.

Eventually, there's silence as the door slams, but there's also the faint sound of a television, so at least one of them is still at home but Luke's too far gone to process this. 

He lifts his pillow, retrieving the toy and the lube and, sitting cross-legged on his bed, sets them down in front of him. He snaps open the bottle, chest heaving as he gets his fingers slick, laying down and wrapping a hand around his cock, bringing the other to circle his hole.

He hisses in pleasure, eyes squeezing shut as he pushes one finger in, and it burns in the best way possible, and he never wants it to fucking stop. His hips are moving slowly, bucking into his fist, moving to meet his finger. 

He brings a second finger to join the first one, a low whine escaping him as he stretches himself out, a tight ball of anticipation curled in his stomach as the bright pink dildo catches his eyes again, his cock laying heavily over his stomach, starting to leak. 

He curls his fingers, scissoring them, trying to open himself up further, panting softly, squirming as he tries a third finger and they all slide in with ease. He feels so open and full, practically in sunspace, taking his hand off his dick and grabbing the abandoned toy. 

There's a switch at the bottom, and, wide eyed, he flicks it, and it starts to vibrate strongly it his hand. Holy fuck.

Luke honestly feels like he's going to cry, he's so overwhelmed. He turns it off, and knows that there's no way he's going to last once he turns it on again. It's curved slightly at the top, and he wonders why before shrugging it off, opening the lube bottle again and getting it wet. 

He shuts his eyes and bends his knees, feet flat on the bed. He brings the toy to his arsehole, body practically shaking as he pushes it in inch by inch, raising his hips to take more of it. He groans lowly, feeling that same delicious burn again, and it's about halfway inside him. He rotates him hips, gasping, hand moving to grip his cock again as it all becomes too much. 

He finds out why the tip of the toy is curved a few seconds later as he buries it deeper into himself and feels it brush against something that has him sobbing out strangled moans. He's saying something, he knows he is, but he's not sure what, but fuck he feels so full, and he's going to come so fucking hard, he knows he is, and he craves it.

He holds the dildo there for a few seconds, rotating it, letting it brush against that spot over and over, before pulling it out and pushing it back in, slowly fucking himself.

"Fuck," he gasps, nearing orgasm. His visions blurred, and he's babbling incoherently. Or so he thinks. 

"Fuck, I'm- shit, Michael, oh my fucking God, Michael-"

-

Michael is as hard as a fucking rock. 

Who the fuck does Luke think he is? No, who the actual fuck?

He's changed out of the onesie and into sweatpants and a tee shirt because fuck that, he's not going around in a onesie while sporting the most painful boner he's ever had in his life. 

He knows Luke's in there, and he knows Luke knows he's out here. He wishes this whole thing wasn't this hot. He wishes he could laugh at Luke's desperate little moans, and tease him about it later, maybe record the sounds and post them to Instagram later, just to torture the fans a little, but...

He's the one being tortured. He's the one hearing him moan and not being able to concentrate on anything but the loud gasps coming from Luke. 

And then Luke starts moaning Michael's fucking name, and Michael's had enough. He stands and walks quietly to Luke's room, sighing at what a weirdo he's being but not being able to stop. He gets to Luke's door and it's cracked. Fucking cracked. He didn't even have the decency to shut it all the way, the little fuck. 

Michael looks in through the crack at the younger boy and has to grip the wall to stay upright. His jaw is slack, teeth and tongue playing with his bottom lip, sucking his lip ring into his mouth over and over. The muscle of his neck strains against his pink skin, his back is arched, and his hand is moving sloppily over his cock. 

Michael takes a deep breath and looks lower. Luke's other arm tenses and relaxes with his fast movements, then he stops, seeming to search for something on the toy, and then there's a click, and a vibrating sound fills the room.

Luke slams his head against the bed, a choked cry of the older boy's name forcing its way from his throat. 

Michael squeezes his eyes shut and pressed his groin against the wooden doorframe, trying time Luke the fuck out and allow sanity to return, but it's no good. Behind his eyelids, all he can see is Luke's wrist moving up and down and that damn toy between his thighs. 

Michael opens the door fully, so fast that it bangs against the wall, thinking it was about time that he alerted Luke to his presence. 

Luke jumps, eyes opening, cheeks flushed. He freezes for a second, but Michael doesn't, making his way slowly towards the bed.

"Bit cheeky, isn't it, fucking yourself on a dildo while I'm right across the hall?"

Luke's eyes widen at both his words and at the clear bulge in Michael's pants.


	2. this would've been awkward if you didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael fucks Luke with a vibrator and then his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:03 am so Happy Valentines Day! I'm going to spend it reading fanfic! Hope you like this! Why am I using so many exclamation points!
> 
> P.S. I need to edit this and add italics and shit but like I said its midnight so I hope there aren't any major fuck ups and if there are, oh well, I'll fix them later.

Luke's feeling really dizzy, and not just because Michael's staring right down at him, but because he's got this look on his face that he only ever gets when he's really hungry, like about to try to eat a whole pizza on his own, but there's no food to be had here, just Luke, and he's looking at him like he wants to _devour_ him.

That, coupled with the fact that Michael _must_ have heard him moaning out his name, and the fact that he hasn't quite regained his senses enough for him to switch off the toy that's still vibrating within him, has Luke panting.

"Shit, Michael, I'm - I-"

"Thinking about me while you fuck yourself?" Michael finishes for him.

"No! Well, yes, but-"

Michael makes his way to the foot of the bed, biting back a moan as he gets a good look at Luke, who's covered in a thin sheen of sweat, cock laying heavy against his stomach, wet, pink hole clenching around the toy inside him. Luke blushes under his scrutiny, reaching a hand down his middle to pull the toy out. Michael grabs his hand before he can, meeting Luke's gaze until he takes his hand away, bringing it to rest by his side.

Michael bites his lip as he thinks of Luke's voice earlier, how desperate he'd sounded, how he'd whimpered Michael's name like it was a fucking prayer and he needed it to be answered, _fuck_.

Michael drops to his knees and twists the toy slowly out of Luke, earning a surprised squeak from the younger boy, as he lifts his hips, searching for something, anything.

Michael smirks. "What did you think about, Luke?" he wonders, pressing the vibrating head of the dildo to Luke's hole. Luke bites down heard on his lip.

"I- uhhnnnngghhhh," he gasps as Michael slowly pushes it further into him, slowly, inch by inch, watching Luke's face as he takes it, mouth agape now, knuckles white as he grips the sheets with both hands.

"Thought about me coming in here like this and finding you, yeah?" Michael answers for him, satisfied once the toy's buried all the way inside of him, the dark pink contrasting with Luke's light hole pink arsehole in a way that's almost obscene. "Fucking you with it?" he continues, working the toy out, then pushing it back in, setting up a rhythm. "Hmm?" Michael wonders, twisting the toy inside of him until the vibrating tip hits his spot.

Luke groans, low and loud, hands reaching for Michael, for anything. He's shaking, raising his hips for more, more, more-

"More, more, _more_ , Michael, please," Luke whimpers, chest heaving. He reaches a hand down to stroke his dick but stops halfway there because of the way Michael's looking at him to ask, "can I?" his broken whisper making Michael rut against the soft mattress because _fuck_ , Luke feels like he needs to ask Michael's permission to touch himself.

"No," is Michael's reply. Luke's bottom lip trembles a little, and Michael's about to backtrack, when Luke's eyes squeeze shut and he slams his head against the bed beneath him and moans loudly. Michael wiggles the toy around, stomach fluttering as each little move makes Luke twitch.

"Fuck, Michael, I- I need-" his hands twitch towards his cock, but he doesn't dare, instead rolling his hips, desperately to find some release.

"Maybe I won't give it to you." Michael shrugs, pulling the toy out of him, and pushing it shallowly back in, about two inches. Luke hisses at the feeling of emptiness, incoherent whimpers that sound like pleas leaving him.

"I'll let you come if you promise to be good," Michael says after he's driven Luke sufficiently crazy.

"Good?" Luke gasps, mind fuzzy, cock leaking.

"Do as I say. Don't come unless I say you can. Never settle for fucking yourself on a dildo when I'm right the fuck there," Michael lists, then shrugs, leaving it to Luke, trying to be casual when, in truth, he wants nothing more than to fold Luke's legs up to his chest and fuck him into next week.

"Yeah," Luke pants, nodding. "God, yeah, yes," Michael groans at this because Luke sounds like he'd want nothing more, and he's being so fucking _submissive_ and it's _turning Michael the fuck on._

All Michael can do is drive the toy back into Luke, fucking him harshly with it, hitting his spot over and over. Luke squirms, gasping and wriggling, but Michael stays right there with him, twisting the vibrator in and out of him. Luke gasps and keens, letting out a long whine.

"Fuck, _fuck, Michael,_ I'm- Can I-"

"Yeah, babe," Michael approves, voice low and husky. Luke wriggles desperately, right on the edge, and Michael senses his problem and leans down, first sucking on the area below Luke's hipbone, then biting.

Luke's body shakes, eyes squeezing shut.

"So fucking good at taking this, such a good boy-"

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,"

Michael watches the younger boy in awe as he comes, untouched, all over his stomach, shuddering when he becomes too sensitive. Michael pulls the toy out of him.

"Good?" Michael wonders, a small smile on his lips, trying not to let any other questions such as, _so when were you gonna tell me you're the kinkiest member of this band? _bubble to the surface. Until later.__

__"Good," Luke nods desperately. "So good," It had been everything he wanted and even more._ _

__"How many times do you think I can make you come today?" Michael wonders, mostly to himself. Luke blushes._ _

__"You say it like I'm an amusement park ride."_ _

__"The best kind,"_ _

__Michael climbs onto the bed, straddling Luke's thigh and wondering how the fuck he got so lucky. Luke is still gasping for breath when Michael suddenly shoves the toy back into him, making Luke gasp and then moan in shock._ _

__"Michael, I'm so sensitive, it's- Luke hisses lowly as Michael continues to stoke the toy in and out, a smirk on his face._ _

__"It's what?" Michael wonders, cocking his head to the side as if he's really listening._ _

__"It's-" Luke is cut off again as Michael softly palms at Luke's cock, which is already hardening again._ _

__"You really need to work on finishing your sentences," Michael comments as he twists his wrist on the next thrust in. Luke chokes on his words._ _

__"Fuck," he pants, voice strained. "You're so-"_ _

__"Want to finish that?" Michael wonders, taking his hand off Luke's now half-hard dick. "I am the one in control of your orgasms tonight, and all that,"_ _

__Luke nearly cries at the loss of friction, and shakes his head, voice thick with need."I-I-" he gasps, clawing at the sheets as the older boy pushes the vibrator all the way inside him. " _Shit,_ please, Michael, just- touch me, please, need you to, think about it all the time-"_ _

__"Fucking hell," Michael nearly moans, his own dick throbbing painfully in his sweatpants as he reaches for Luke's, wanking him off quickly, thumb rubbing over the head. Luke is hard and hot and its all Michael can do not to cry from frustration._ _

__"Feel good?" Michael wonders, withdrawing the toy and letting it slide back in smoothly. Luke nods, out of breath, fast approaching his second orgasm._ _

__"Yeah," he sputters, bucking his hips, fucking both Michael's fist and the vibrator. "Yeah, yeah, _yeah,_ Michael, _God,_ "_ _

__"How good?" He wonders. He fucks it in at a faster pace that had Luke's body moving up and down against the mattress._ _

__"So good, so good, Michael please-"_ _

__"Yeah? Gonna come?" he wonders, lowering his head so his lips are so close, _tantalizingly_ close to Luke's cock, which, incidentally, is leaking again._ _

__Luke's hips buck almost involuntarily so Michael's lips brush against the head, moaning at the contact._ _

__"Michael..." the word is a plea. Michael looks up and Luke's eyes are wide and glossy, and it's like if he doesn't come soon, he's quite literally going to cry._ _

__Michael doesn't say another word, just opens his mouth and sucks at the head, swirling his tongue. Luke nearly chokes, hips bucking as Michael starts to bob his head, taking Luke into his mouth, not once stopping his movement of the thick pink toy._ _

__"Oh my God, oh fuck, gonna- _again_ \- Michael-"_ _

__Michael takes a deep breath and takes Luke as far as he can without flinching, stopping when he feels him hit the back of his throat and he knows he can feel the warm, wet muscles clenching around him there. Michael's meets Luke's gaze and then hollows his cheeks, and Luke nearly combusts, back arching as he comes again, broken sobs of the older boys name forcing their way through his lips. Michael swallows him down, pulling the toy out of him as Luke starts to whimper, and coming up to kiss him instead._ _

__"Does this bug you?" Michael wonders, lips brushing against Luke's._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Kissing after I've swallowed your come,"_ _

__Luke shakes his head, cheeks heating up at his bluntness. "Not considering I hope this'll be happening a lot, no,"_ _

__Michael smiles before all but devouring Luke's mouth, straddling the younger boy, his clothed cock grinding against Luke's, tongue fucking in and out of Luke's mouth._ _

__"Want me to fuck you?" Michael asks after a few minutes, dick hard as a rock and twitching painfully. He pulls back to look at Luke as he speaks, watching the younger boy nod immediately, teeth in his kiss-swollen lower lip._ _

__"Yeah,"_ _

__"Mmm," Michael murmurs, kissing Luke's jawbone, then collar bone, sucking marks into his neck. "Gonna come for me again?"_ _

__Luke nods again, eyes rolling back into his head a little as, fucking _incredibly,_ he feels himself start to harden._ _

__" _Yes_ ," he moans this time, feeling Michael's hard on against his thigh slowly start to drive him crazy._ _

__"So _greedy_ babe, practically gagging for it," Michael smirks as Luke's hands pull at Michael's waistband, freeing him of his boxers and pants in one go._ _

__Michael grabs the all but forgotten about container of lube on Luke's nightstand and squirts some of it onto his cock, kicking his pants all the way off and positioning himself._ _

__Luke feels his breath leave him and he's panting all of a sudden as Michael eyes Luke with that same hunger that's never really left his eyes since he walked in._ _

__Michael thrusts in, and is instantly very, very close. He whites out for a good few seconds as Luke's heat consumes him, and when he comes to, Luke's whimpering his name, and wriggling his hips, and he looks like h's about to start fucking _begging-__ _

__"Michael, please, fuck me, I want - I need you to- _please_ ,"_ _

__Michael doesn't think he can form words at the moment, the only thought in his head being, _fucking beg for it, shit._ He complies to Luke's wish, rotating his hips so fast that Luke's whole body is shaking, his cock heavy against his stomach._ _

__"Like that? Better than some vibrating toy?" Michael gasps, reaching up to push Luke's hair out of his face. The younger boy nods, little sounds escaping him at every thrust._ _

__"Mmm," Luke moans as Michael tugs his hair gently. "Mmmmm,"_ _

__Michael's strokes got faster as he felt himself getting closer, and he'd be damned if he wasn't taking Luke with him. Luke gasped and practically screams as Michael hit his prostate, finding the spot and staying with it, his left hand coming up and pressing hard on Luke's stomach, stimulating it from the outside too. Luke's hands opened and he gripped at nothing, whimpering softly._ _

__"Yeah? Feel me here?" Michael panted, and he just presses down harder, stimulating him from the inside and the outside and _fuck_ Luke's gonna come again._ _

__"Yes," Luke gasps, and then they're coming, Michael just before Luke, the feeling off it setting Luke off, too, his chanting becoming incoherent as he grips at the sheets, skin flushed, arms tensed._ _

__"Oh, fuck, _Luke,_ " Michael groans as he feels himself empty inside him. Luke mewls softly at the feeling._ _

__Michael collapses on top the younger boy, completely spent, not even knowing how _Luke_ is feeling, if _he's_ feeling this tired._ _

__"I want to do this everyday," Luke confesses after a few minutes of silence. "Maybe every hour. I dunno. That was great. I really like being fucked. And you. Oh God. Just ignore me."_ _

__Michael smiled fondly. Post-coital Luke was a lot of fun, it seemed._ _

__"I really like you too. You fucking sap."_ _

__Luke smiled. "Good because this would've been awkward if you didn't._ _

__\------_ _

__Michael and Luke do not nap and wake up three hours later to a note on the door saying. 'Look, we're all for half of our band fucking each other, but could you at least keep it the hell down what the fuck we're scarred forever - Cal &Ash.'_ _

__Michael does not smirk smugly every time Luke hisses in pain whenever he tries to sit down the next day._ _

__Michael does not make it a tradition to get Luke sex toys every single Valentines Day after this._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [shuts laptop and goes the hell to sleep and hopes there will be feedback when she wakes up]  
> [loves you for reading her midnight ramblings]

**Author's Note:**

> I should put up the second chapter within a week (I'll try to get it up by Valentine's day!) so see you then :)


End file.
